Be patient, life goes on
by TeamSerpentard
Summary: Que se passe t-il quand Sebastian quitte Blaine ? - Seblaine saaans aucune prétention - /!\ Rating M pour automutilation !


**Be patient, life goes on.**

_flashback_

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS BLAINE. TU ÉTAIS AVEC CE TYPE, TOUTE LA SOIRÉE, M'OUBLIANT PRESQUE. Qui suis-je pour toi ? Qui sommes-nous pour toi ? »

Tu es tout Sebastian. Mon bonheur, mon désespoir. Mon sourire, mes larmes. Mon désir, ma crainte. Mon amour, mon cauchemar. Nous sommes la chose qui compte le plus pour moi. Celle que je ne veux pas quitter. Celle que je veux voir vivante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Celle qui me fait lever le matin, celle qui me fait sourire.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça Blaine. »

Ma respiration se fit forte. C'est impossible. Je ne veux pas y croire. _Je t'aime._

« Je veux dire… Je ne veux pas avoir à vivre ce genre de chose une troisième fois. Je t'aime tellement Blaine. Je te donnerais tout. Mais tu m'as déçu. Et j'en ai marre d'être toujours relayé au second plan rien que pour ta belle gueule. »

Ma vision est trouble. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et embrasse douloureusement mon front. Je culpabilise. Je regrette. Je perds l'amour de ma vie et je suis incapable de le retenir. _Je t'aime jusqu'à l'infini. _Trois quatre vêtements mis dans un sac, et il est parti. Sans un regard derrière lui. _Mon dieu je l'aime._ Je suis seul dans cet appartement. _Appartement trop grand pour un homme sans compagnie. _Tout me le rappelle. L'odeur de la chambre. L'odeur de son oreiller. Son mug préféré. Son café _trop_ corsé. Son parfum posé sur l'étagère. Ses vêtements parfaitement pliés sur la chaise. Ses lunettes posées à côté de son ordinateur, dans le bureau. Tout me relie à lui. Absolument _tout_.

_flashback_

* * *

Blaine était enroulé dans sa couette, le pot de beurre de cacahuète à ses côtés devant _Le moulin rouge_. Il pleurait inlassablement depuis deux heures. Dieu qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait en vérité de quitter l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme de sa vie.

Blaine était triste. Triste comme jamais il n'avait pu l'être. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans lui. Il n'imaginait plus sa vie du tout. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Il espérait que d'une minute à l'autre Sebastian revienne. Qu'il lui pardonne tout à nouveau. Mais évidemment, rien ne se passa. Blaine resta là, se nourrissant de beurre de cacahuète et déprimant devant son histoire romantique.

Trois jours après, Blaine n'allait toujours pas mieux. Cela avait peut-être empiré. Sebastian allait passer chez lui dans peu de temps, histoire de récupérer ses affaires.

Alors c'était fini ? Il n'existait plus rien d'eux ?

Sa chambre semblait vide. Elle semblait morte. Il ne restait plus que quelques affaires dans sa penderie, et trois tiroirs de la commode étaient vides. Ou presque. Derrière tous ses pulls se trouvait l'objet de son malheur. S'il l'ouvrait, il sombrerait. _Sebastian t'a guérit. Ne fais pas n'importe quoi. _Son petit ange sautillait sur son épaule gauche. Il essayait de le convaincre de ne pas aller chercher cet objet. _Fais le. Tu te sentiras mieux... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. _Son petit diable, sur l'épaule droite, contredisait les dires de l'ange. Et s'il le faisait ? Juste une fois. Ca ne changerait rien.

Blaine repoussa les deux individus imaginaires de ses épaules en secouant la tête. Il se leva et après une grande inspiration, il attrapa une petite boite noire en velours. Elle l'avait aidé quand il se sentait seul. Elle l'avait presque tué quand ses parents l'avaient jeté. Délicatement il l'ouvrit. Une dizaine de lames se trouvaient là, en face de lui. Ses mains tremblantes attrapaient l'une d'elle. Sa taille était moyenne. Ni trop fine, ni trop épaisse. Il avait besoin d'aller loin. Il la désinfecta puis referma la jolie boite innocente. Assis nonchalamment contre le mur, il commença à passer la pointe de la lame sur son avant-bras. Dès la première goute de sang perlée, Blaine se sentait mieux. Il avait envie de continuer plus loin encore. Plus fort. Il laissa aller un soupire lors de la deuxième incision. Et si c'était ça, le bonheur ?

Et si le bonheur était le contrôle de quelque chose ? Si se sentir le plus fort, avoir en possession sa vie, c'était le bonheur ? Si s'évader grâce au pouvoir de l'odeur métallique, c'était ça le bonheur ? Alors si c'était ça, Blaine était heureux. Et il voulait l'être pour longtemps. Parce que c'est dans ces moments là qu'il oubliait sa dépression. Il oubliait qu'il était seul, qu'il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il oubliait qu'il avait commis l'irréparable et qu'il ne serait certainement plus jamais heureux grâce à un amour.

Il pleurait. Blaine pleurait. Il avait trahi Sebastian. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il lui avait promis de ne plus jamais recommencer. Les remords revenaient. Après avoir soigneusement bandé son bras gauche, il attrapa son téléphone.

_« Sebastian, je t'en supplie. Je viens de faire une énorme bêtise. Tu sais, les bêtises que je faisais avant. Aide moi. Ne me laisse pas recommencer. Ne me laisse pas partir. Je t'en supplie Seb. Je t'aime. - Blaine. »_

Peut-être que le Je t'aime était de trop, mais Blaine l'aimait. Même dans un S.O.S il continuait à l'aimer. Au fond de lui il espérait que Sebastian ne vienne pas. Il ne voulait avoir à souffrir à nouveau quand son _ex-_petit-ami partirait. Pourtant, sa raison voulait le revoir. Après tout, pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? Lui, Sebastian, l'homme qu'il a blessé ?

Blaine n'avait pas entendu Sebastian frapper. Il réalisa en entendant son soupire. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifier à la vue de Sebastian. Il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il tenait son bras, comme s'il souffrait. _Il souffrait. _Le regard de Blaine criait à l'aide, il criait en silence. Il implorait presque la pitié. Si Sebastian n'était pas aussi fort rancunier, il lui aurait tout pardonné sur le champ.

Sebastian s'approcha du bouclé, s'agenouillant devant lui. Que devait-il faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras ? Le rassurer grâce à des mots ? Finalement, il attira le jeune homme contre lui, advienne que pourra. Sa main frottait tendrement son dos et sa tête nichait dans le cou de Blaine. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, ayant juste besoin de la présence de l'un et de l'autre.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Chuchota Sebastian. Il avait prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et le regardait dans les yeux. Il pouvait y lire de l'amour, de la tristesse, du regret et des remord. Il pouvait lire en Blaine comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Parce que tu es le seul qui a voulu m'aider. Le seul et l'unique. » La vision de Blaine se troubla. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éloigner les larmes. Il attrapa la main de Sebastian et la posa sur son cœur.

« Tu seras le seul et l'unique, pour toujours. » Puis posa ses lèvres expertes sur celles de son sauveur. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il représentait pour lui, finalement ? L'homme qui sauvé sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà ! OS un peu différent puisqu'il traite de l'automutilation.. j'espère que cela ne vous a pas dérangé.

Petit moment pub : si cela vous intéresse, Mathilde (extraits d'une vie de famille) et moi avons créé un rpg : www . r-p-g-l-e-e . skyrock . com (sans espaces roh)

J'AI RENCONTRÉ CHRIS COLFER BTW !

_**Review ?**_

_Teamserpentard_


End file.
